Jun-A266 (Earth-4001)
Jun-A266 is a Spartan-III supersoldier and acting Chief of Staff of Spartan Operations. Trained as part of Alpha Company within the SPARTAN-III program, Jun's talent as a marksman and combatant distinguished him from the rest of Alpha Company. After his training, Jun led a Headhunter team, serving in numerous engagements throughout the Human-Covenant War against both human insurrectionist and Covenant forces. Jun's exceptional skill led to his transfer to Special Warfare Group Three of the UNSC Army, where he served on NOBLE Team with the call sign Noble Three, serving as the fireteam's marksman. However, with the Fall of Reach in summer 2552, Jun became the last survivor of NOBLE Team. With the end of the Covenant War in 2553, Jun had become the head recruiter and a trainer for the Spartan branch and the acting Chief of Staff as of 2558. History The history of Jun-A266 is the same as his mainstream counterpart up until the end of the Human-Covenant War in 2553. Personality & Traits Calm and well-practiced, Jun is regarded as "rock solid under pressure" and not arrogant about his exceptional skills as a sniper. Though he is confident in his skills as one of the best marksmen within the entire United Nations Space Command, Jun is reluctant to boast such. Somewhat a loner by nature, Jun competes only with himself and feels as if he has little time for trivial personality conflicts that impede efficiency. Generally unusual for a Spartan, Jun is intriguingly conversational and rather talkative during missions, sometimes to a degree considered against noise discipline protocols within the UNSC. However, this is often overlooked in the field by his peers, due to the informational bent of his chatter. Though Jun is quite vocal and unafraid to speak his mind, he is always tightly focused on the mission at hand. Some have mistaken this character trait for a deep philosophy, but in truth, it is more pragmatic than mystical. Jun is known for remaining unwaveringly composed, even under the highest of pressures. However, Jun is not one to show mercy to his opponents; Musa-096 believed he would assuredly have killed a former ally who betrayed him and defected from the UNSC. During his service on NOBLE Team, he formed bonds with several of his teammates, particularly Jorge-052. In turn, Jun witnessed the death of many teammates and, by the end of the Fall of Reach, Jun was the fireteam's only survivor. While he appeared regretful of their deaths, he did not seem to show any emotion when speaking of them. As a Spartan-III who served throughout much of the Human-Covenant War, Jun had become accustomed with loss and witnessed some of the best and brightest of humanity's youth be sacrificed—sometimes pointlessly—for temporary gain in the war. With the Covenant War's end, Jun was selected to lead the development of the SPARTAN-IV program, alongside Musa-096. While the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III programs illegally conscripted children to serve as supersoldiers, the Spartan-IVs would be selective, consenting adults, which Jun considered an excellent side effect. Jun views the Spartan-IVs and Spartan Operations itself as a necessary compromise between the creation of child soldiers and the need for supersoldiers in an extremely dangerous galaxy. While serving as the head recruiter for the SPARTAN-IV program, Jun conducts himself professionally and portrays himself as perpetually somber. Jun takes his duties as head recruiter and training overseer with deadly seriousness, and is uncompromising in his review process of potential Spartan inductees. Though Jun personally recruited Spartans into the program that have eventually gone rogue or failed the training process, to outsiders he often seems unconcerned. However, only Musa is aware that Jun secretly takes even those events as evidence of the success of the SPARTAN-IV program, as those men and women had a choice as to what they would eventually become. Jun has shown symptoms of post-traumatic stress in the past and had underwent therapy to counter it; by 2550, Jun has shown no indications of a relapse post-therapy. In a mandatory psychiatric evaluation on December 15, 2549, Jun was noted as having "an unhealthy emotional detachment in regards to the consequences of his actions". Colonel Urban Holland, who later evaluated the members of Noble Team, disagreed with this assertion, commenting that Jun is both a rationalist and a Spartan. Jun rarely speaks of his service as a Headhunter early in his career. Skills & Abilities An expert marksman and a seasoned warrior, Jun is widely recognized across the United Nations Space Command as one of the most talented snipers alive. Although he has since retired from active service and rarely has the opportunity to use his skills in the field, Jun remains a deadly combatant who is more than capable of holding his own, even alongside MJOLNIR-clad Spartan-IVs. As a child conscripted into Alpha Company of the SPARTAN-III program, Jun quickly proved himself to be a skilled marksman and seasoned scout. Following his augmentations, Jun became one of Alpha Company's greatest assets, as his skill as a sniper led him to carry out operations directly under the authority of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Jun's primary Military Occupational Specialty is listed as 180B. Talented with long-range combat, Jun is considered to be one of the recognized masters of the SRS99-AM sniper rifle within the UNSC. With the dedicated skill he brings to the task of serving as a fireteam's marksman, Jun is able to remain still for incredibly long periods of time. Even as a civilian, Jun does not hold back from combat when the need to fight a threat arises. When UNSC Infinity was boarded by the New Colonial Alliance in 2553, Jun aided in combating the insurrectionists and retaking the ship, despite being unarmored. Aside from his combat skills, Jun's ability to maintain situational awareness and predict enemy behavior is particularly notable, as is his attention to detail while he conducted overwatch operations. Even after retired and becoming a civilian, Jun's perceptiveness and ability to discern motivations from seemingly casual contact is considered almost preternatural. Jun often downplays this ability, describing it as a combination of simple deduction and great skill at being able to lip-read, or mandible-read, in the case of Sangheili. Physical Description By 2552, Jun stood at 210.5 centimeters (6 feet and 10.9 inches) and weighed 111.1 kilograms (245 pounds). He has a shaved head and blue eyes, with brown eyebrows. He has a tattoo of a fist clutching three arrows on the left side of his face. Edward Buck noted that Jun carried himself with a quiet power that reminded you that he could "kill everyone within sight in a matter of seconds". Jun's Mjolnir Mark V armor was configured to suit his role as a sniper. He wore a Scout helmet with an HU/RS upgrade with an brownish orange-colored visor, a Tactical/Patrol chest piece with a rucksack for additional storage, and FJ/PARA knee guards. He wore his combat knife and spare 14.5×114mm sniper rifle rounds on his right and left shoulders respectively. His left forearm was equipped with a Tactical/UGPS unit. With the dawn of the GEN2 platform of Mjolnir armor, Jun requested a one-off upgrade to his armor. Interest in the suit's feature set among Spartan scout-snipers led to several other sets based on this design, and it being termed VIGILANT-class Mjolnir. Jun also wore elements of a custom ghillie suit that allowed him to blend into surrounding foliage to remain hidden from hostiles while he served as a marksman. As a civilian and the head recruiter for the SPARTAN-IV program, Jun dressed in black business attire. As a sniper for Noble Team, Jun's weapon of choice was the SRS99-AM sniper rifle, with an M6G magnum for a sidearm. Though he also armed himself with an M392 Designated Marksman Rifle and an MA37 assault rifle in certain situations. He was also equipped with a standard-issue combat knife. As a sniper, Jun utilized 14.5×114mm rounds for his rifle. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bald Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:United Nations Space Command members (Earth-4001) Category:SPARTAN-III Program members (Earth-4001) Category:Beta-5 Division members (Earth-4001) Category:NOBLE Team members (Earth-4001) Category:SPARTAN-IV Program members (Earth-4001) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Soldiers Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Expert Combatant Category:Espionage Category:Gun Wielders Category:Spartans (Earth-4001) Category:Spartan-IIIs (Earth-4001) Category:Headhunters (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Navy members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Army members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Special Warfare Command members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Special Warfare Group Three members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Spartan Operations members (Earth-4001) Category:High Body Count